


Spirit! Absinthe!

by dark_lord_cuddleslut



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom Alpha, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Ghost as a Band, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Threesome, Top Papa, blowjob, unmasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_lord_cuddleslut/pseuds/dark_lord_cuddleslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple rounds of post-ritual absinthe, Alpha takes a chance with Omega. He gets much more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit! Absinthe!

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of canon flexing here, sorry. This seems to take place in the late Infestissumam era, with the black masks and hooded robes, but Quintessence and Fire have their Meliora names. The Spirit lyrics being ahead of their time was completely intentional.
> 
> This may be a bit of a rough draft. I spent about 15 hours writing it and really just wanted to get it out.

With practiced composure, Papa Emeritus III and the Nameless Ghouls strode through the backstage corridor leading to their rooms. The leader of the faceless group drew his arm up to the side of his face, wiping the sweat from his skin. Performing a ritual was no small feat. The members of Ghost had exerted themselves tonight as all nights, extolling the name of Satan, worshipping with their devoted congregation, still howling and screaming for them from the concert hall. Even in his exhaustion, there was a strong desire in Papa to return to the stage; hearing the longing cries of his congregation for them to return was hard to resist. They had already returned twice to celebrate with their children, praising each time their devotion and fervor.

The green room was their first destination. At this particular venue, it was the first of three rooms, one being a communal dressing room with a bathroom attached, the other being a small private dressing room. With the tour bus waiting outside, they would not need to linger backstage long unless they had particular reason to - but now was a time for celebration of the successful ritual. Sleep could wait.

As Papa waited patiently, Earth rushed to the door. Bowing his head, he turned the handle and pulled it open, allowing the small group of besuited men through. After Air walked across the threshold, Earth followed, suspiciously glancing both ways across the corridor before latching the door behind him.

“My beautiful Ghouls. Beloved Children,” Papa smiled and gestured to the masked figures around the green room. “Our Master blesses me with the duty of leading you in ritual.” As he spoke, Air was pouring a vivid green liquid into small glasses arranged on a central table. “Tonight, as all nights, you performed beautifully. Your skill and talent is a gift which could only be bestowed by the Beast with Many Names.” Air corked the bottle and set it down. “Omega, if you would lead us…”

Papa stepped aside and his chosen ghoul stepped forward. Taking the glass marked with his symbol, he raised it into the air. “Your green muse! The apparatus for soul mobility! A gateway to secrecy.” Placing his fingertips on the extended jaw of his mask, he lifted it slightly and pulled the black balaclava down to expose his lips. He pressed the small glass against his lips and emptied it. Papa and the rest of the ghouls followed suit, all settling their masks back into place afterward. “Spirit! Absinthe!”

“Spirit! Absinthe!” They all intoned together.

“Another!” Papa demanded, a grin on his face. Obediently, Air uncorked the bottle again and filled each glass again. Omega raised his first, again slightly tipping back his mask before draining the glass. It was the most anyone ever saw of the ghouls - even amongst themselves.

Omega didn’t know it, but from across the table, Alpha was watching him closely.

***

As the group began to settle, waiting for the majority of the congregation to disperse, Alpha seemed restless. “Omega?”

The ghoul looked up. He had one of his Gibsons in his lap, and had been - up until now - practicing one of Alpha’s parts, just to see if he could do it. “Yes, Brother?”

“I need a, uh, a breath of fresh air.” He gestured out the door. “If you want, I’ve got some tabs in the bus. I mean, if you’re bored, we could practice together?” He stood. Alpha had always been one of the shiest of the ghouls. Even in his native Swedish, he spoke hesitantly, and usually very quietly.

“Fan ja!” Omega’s eyes lit up.

***

The two ghouls entered the bus after stopping to meet a handful of fans. “Do you ever… wonder what we look like?” Alpha asked hesitantly, bending over an opened hardshell case. He rifled through the papers inside, looking for the aforementioned tabs, which at this point he realized he never had any intent to find. Omega has passed the other ghoul and stopped walking. His mask tilted down slightly as if to look over his shoulder. “Your lips,” Alpha started, “I could see them tonight. When you went to drink. I-I’m sorry.” He stuttered, and then attempted a very nervous laugh. Omega began to turn around, silent. Alpha shrunk under his gaze. Without a word, Omega simply removed his mask in one movement. With the other hand, he pulled off the balaclava that obscured the rest of his head. There was no expression on his face.

Alpha hastily covered his eyes and turned away, only to be met with a firm grasp on his upper arm. “No. Don’t hide.” Alpha’s heart throbbed almost painfully in his chest. Giving it a few moments of thought, he too removed the masks obscuring his features. Still looking away from Omega, he set them down.

“But what will happen? We can’t… we can’t take this back.” The grasp on his arm grew tighter, and Omega tugged at him. Reluctantly obliging, Alpha turned around. The two ghouls stared at each other. Each seemed awestruck by the other’s face. Alpha’s mouth hung open slightly, his breaths beginning to quicken as the gravity of the situation struck him. “Omega…” he whispered, his voice barely more than a breath. Five years. Five years they had known each other, with only their eyes and voices exposed. Five years with only symbols to identify each other. Omega gazed deeply back at the other ghoul, spellbound before him. Alpha’s lips parted slightly, trembling as he fought to speak, and found his voice trapped in his throat.

“Touch me, Alpha.” Omega intoned. The other ghoul’s eyes widened, pupils dilating, breathing an inward gasp of air as though he had forgotten to the entire time. Omega reached down and gently removed both of Alpha’s gloves, careful to touch his skin as little as possible. Obediently, the other ghoul raised them, hovering slightly away from Omega’s face. He closed his eyes, feeling the heat between their skin for a blissful moment before settling his hands on Omega’s cheeks. “Look at us.” Omega commanded again. Again, Alpha obeyed.

He could not believe what he saw. His own bare hands pressed against Omega’s exposed face. Alpha’s breath came in a shudder. “Omega, I… I…” he began uneasily, “I-I want to… may I… m-may I kiss you?”

There was a before unseen hint of fear in Omega’s expression. He wasn’t expecting this. Much though he would have preferred to adhere more strictly to his persona, it faltered slightly. “You want to… what?”

“Kiss you.” Alpha’s voice shuddered. “I knew… when I saw them… after the ritual. I knew I had to… I had to kiss them. Please.”

Omega’s tongue slipped out from between his lips, subconsciously moistening them. “Yes, Alpha. I give you permission.” He stepped slightly closer to his subordinate. The gap between them shrank to almost nothing. Sliding a hand behind Omega’s head, he gently drew the ghoul in to kiss him. Their lips met softly at first - once, twice, again, gently. Omega’s arms began to wrap around Alphas back, pulling him even closer, until their bodies met. “Hell Satan,” Omega whispered against his lips, “Archangelo.”

In a blinding moment, Alpha and Omega were locked in passion. Their breaths came in ragged hisses as they clawed at each other. Omega grabbed the other ghoul by the front of his coat, forcing him up against the wall with his body. The thin panel shook and clattered, echoing through the bus. Schedules and set lists tacked to the wall ripped free as Alpha squirmed against it. He dug his nails into Omega’s back, clawing helplessly at his coat as he struggled to pull him impossibly closer. Omega grabbed the other ghoul by his hair, pulling his head back before biting down on his neck.

“Omega!!” he yelped through a moan. “Aaah! Fuck!” Omega’s hips thrusted up against Alpha’s, roughly pressing their erections together through layers of robes. “Satanas!” The former fire ghoul was completely helpless, made weak by his own arousal, and powerless against Omega’s focused strength. A possessive aggression had consumed Omega. He grabbed the subordinate ghoul by the backs of his thighs and lifted Alpha into his lap. He stood rutting against him, clutching Alpha’s legs against his hips. There was no doubting what Omega wanted.

***

Just outside the bus, Papa Emeritus was cupping a hand to the end of an unlit cigarette, holding a match against it. As he inhaled, the flame was sucked into it, igniting the end, making his white glove glow a pale orange. Swishing the smoldering match in the air, he tossed it into a nearby ashtray as he continued the inhale to completion. Papa smiled as he exhaled, a contented sigh escaping him. It was not often that he indulged so, but with the absinthe coursing through his body, he felt compelled to embrace the sin of vice.

“Papa?” A female voice piped up from the fog. He turned around to see a young fan approach him, holding a CD case and a pen. “Is that… Oh my god, it’s you.” He tried to hide the cigarette, and managed to toss it in the ashtray. He had long since taken off his mitre and chasuble, but still wore the unmistakable ritual paint on his face.

“Good evening, child.” He smiled. He offered his hand, and drew her into a hug. “It’s so late. You should be home.” Not even old enough to drink, he thought to himself, amused - pleased at how the influence of the band was expanding.

“I couldn’t leave without seeing you.” She was blushing, and smiling so wide she thought her face might break. “I can’t believe it’s really you.”

Papa chuckled. “There’s nothing special about me, child. There is little different between you and I.” Still holding her around her shoulders, he gently took the CD and pen from her. “May I have the honor of signing this?”

The girl nodded emphatically. “Please!” She couldn’t help but nuzzle her cheek against his soft black robes, closing her eyes as if committing the sensation to memory. He squeezed her in his arm one last time before releasing her to hold the pen in his other hand.

“What is your name, child?” He uncapped the silver pen.

“Lilith?” She asked, as if unsure. He looked at her with raised brows.

“Really?”

She shook her head very slightly, but was still smiling. Papa shrugged, returning her smile, and wrote a few words on the inside of the cover. “It was nice to meet you, Lilith.” He accentuated her name and winked, before handing the items back to her. “Go with the blessing of Satan. I will see you at the next ritual, yes?”

“Yes! Of course! I’ll be there! I’ll see you then!” She took her things and backed away, unwilling to look away from him. Obligingly, he bowed with a flourish. She skipped, clutching the CD to her chest, and ran off back into the fog. He couldn’t help but eye her as she went. Papa smiled at the place where she stood.

And then, there was a sound.

Papa’s expression grew cautious. He turned his head toward the bus. There was a thud, and the bus rocked slightly. He stared at it a moment longer, and in an attempt to explain the movement, attributed it to the driver shuffling luggage inside.

Another sound. A very unmistakable sound. He froze, wondering if he should look inside. Papa glanced back at the door to the theater. Through the tiny windows, he knew no one was coming. Again, he looked at the doors to the bus.

***

Alpha was on the ground, the buttons on his opened collar torn, Omega’s hands around his neck as he thrusted against the helpless ghoul. Alpha thrashed underneath him, hands scrambling at the carpet, overcome with fear and pleasure.

Omega’s head shot up as a mechanical hiss heralded the opening of the bus doors. He froze, loosening the grasp on Alpha’s neck. He gasped for air, choking out a handful of rattling breaths. In his asphyxiated delirium, he did not see what Omega saw that caused him so much fear.

Standing before Omega was Papa Emeritus. Omega stood as quickly as possible, his eyes darting between Alpha, still in a daze on the floor, and Papa, whose brows were knit in confusion. “Where are your masks?” he asked finally. “What has caused you to do this, my children?” Omega looked crestfallen.

“Forgive us, Papa!” Omega whispered, still out of breath. Alpha shuffled as quickly as he could to his feet, and bowed deeply.

“Alpha! Are you hurt? What happened?” Papa suddenly looked sad, his eyes shooting back to Omega. “What did you do to him? Why would you do this?”

“Papa, please, no, Omega wasn’t hurting me! Please do not punish him! This is my fault!”

“What do you mean?” Papa demanded, anger mingling with the sadness in his face.

“Omega was… h-he was…” Alpha’s head drooped, and he secured his arms behind his back. “Just after the ritual, with the absinthe, and I… I saw his… his lips and… Mea culpa… mea culpa…” He fidgeted nervously, not knowing how to continue.

“We were… consummating the ritual.” Omega finally admitted with a sigh.

Papa put his hand to his heart. “Children, forgive me. You know you have the blessing of our Master.” Alpha looked up with surprised, watching as Papa drew closer to them. “You mustn’t hide from me. I love you - like my sons, my brothers. I love you as you love each other, a love you are free to express. It is not forbidden.” He exchanged a knowing glance with Omega. It was a glance with a meaning that Alpha did not understand. “And you are not the first of my ghouls to express that love.” Without another word, he turned to leave the way he came in.

Alpha and Omega looked at each other, flagrantly unmasked. “Papa, wait,” Omega intoned, taking a position of obedient attention. “... don’t go.” Somehow, Alpha was completely unsurprised. The pope stopped and slowly turned back to them.

He was grinning.

***

Water glanced up at the clock on the wall. Earth had found a pair of drumsticks and was working out an unfamiliar beat on his leg. Air busied himself with reading the label on the bottle of absinthe. “Var är alla?” Water glanced away from the wall, casting a questioning glance at the other two ghouls. “Didn’t Papa say he was just going for a smoke?”

Air yawned and shrugged. “Jag vet inte.” He looked up from the bottle and over at Water. “Maybe they ran into some fans.”

For Water, it was not a satisfactory answer. He stood and beckoned for the other two. “It’s getting late. Come on, brothers.”

***

“Are you ready, Alpha?” Papa said softly against the ghoul’s ear. His exposed cock was erect, throbbing between Alpha’s thighs. He was leaning over the ghoul, his chest against Alpha’s back. Omega was lounging on a couch opposite them, still mostly clothed. He stroked his shaft lazily as he watched them. His mask was again in its place, his expression obscured behind it, with only his judging eyes staring out from the ghoulish face.

Alpha had been completely stripped, and his pale flesh was a stark contrast to the other two men, clad in their black vestments. “Vänligen, Papa… please!”

“I’m going to fuck you, my beloved ghoul.” His voice was low, almost too quiet for Omega to hear. Alpha moaned, his hips helplessly rolling against Papa’s. He reached for his cock, lining the head up with Alpha’s entrance. He rubbed it against the tight ring of muscle, teasing the ghoul for as long as possible. His hand reached around for Alpha’s cock, gripping it firmly, and began to stroke it agonizingly slow. “I’m going to fuck you while you please your brother.”

Omega lifted his chin at his mention. His arousal twitched at the thought of being touched by Alpha. Papa beckoned him, and gestured to the corner of the U-shaped couch they were on. Obediently, omega rolled off his couch to take a knee before Papa. Before taking his place in front of Alpha, he placed a gentle hand on Papa’s length, reverently kissing the tip through his mask. “My life in service of Father and the Master.” Papa placed a hand on his cheek, smiling.

“You need only offer your body, dear Omega.” The ghoul inclined his head in a slight bow before getting to his feet, and at last sitting in front of Alpha, on his hands and knees. Omega’s cock throbbed as he gazed at Alpha’s lips. He was close enough to smell the absinthe on his breath, and he imagined the green tint his tongue must still have. “Kiss your brother’s arousal, Alpha.”

Alpha shivered, less from the air on his naked body, and more from the words that he began replaying in his head. “Yes, Papa…” He looked up into Omega’s eyes. Unable to see the wicked smile on his face, Alpha imagined a look of predation. There was a fear in his heart tempered with lust and desire. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Omega’s waiting erection.

“Oh, Alpha…” Omega’s head rolled back. “Brother…”

Papa rewarded Alpha’s obedience by shifting his hand down the length of his aching erection. Alpha thrusted against Papa’s hand with a moan, unable to keep himself from kissing Omega’s cockhead. His tongue darted out, playing with the flare, before sliding down the broad underside of his shaft. Omega moaned, returning his gaze back to Alpha. Papa leaned back, still grasping Alpha’s shaft, and returned to teasing the ghoul’s hole with the tip of his cock. Alpha froze. “Mår du bra?” Papa looked concerned, shifting his gaze from the ghoul’s ass to the back of his head.

“I just… I am afraid.”

Papa had not considered that this might be Alpha’s first time, but now he knew. He felt a surge of admiration and love for the ghoul. “I won’t hurt you. I will never hurt you. I want you to feel how much I love you.” He slowly eased the tip of his length inside the ghoul.

“A-ah! Papa!” The ghoul began to push back against him, but Papa stopped him.

“Sh, no, we must go slow, beloved Alpha.” Papa cautioned him. Omega tauntingly wrapped his hand around his own erection, and began to stroke himself while Alpha watched.

“Brother,” he whispered, attempting to keep Alpha’s attention. “I can already feel your lips again… your tongue… soon, Papa and I will both be inside you.”

“Taste your brother, Alpha,” Papa cooed, “Show him how you have hungered for him for so long.”

Alpha couldn’t stand it any longer. Keeping himself stable with one hand, his other took Omega’s place at his straining shaft. As he stroked it, Papa slid another inch of himself into the ghoul, moaning Alpha’s name quietly. Alpha looked up at his brother, adding to Papa’s moan with one of his own. Omega exhaled, nodding to the other ghoul. “I want to be inside you…” He hissed.

The ghoul required no further encouragement, he parted his lips and took Omega’s cockhead into his mouth, unable to keep himself from lowering his head almost low enough to touch the base of his shaft. Omega outstretched his hand, placing it gingerly on the back of Alpha’s head. As Alpha withdrew, the other ghoul pushed him down again, gently, but insistently. All three men uttered a chorus of staggered moans, filling the air with the strong anise on their breath. Inch by inch, the whole of Papa’s cock slid inside his ghoul, completely burying himself inside Alpha. “Unh… Alpha… oh, yes….” He bent over the ghoul, pressing his chest to Alpha’s back as his hand fell to again grasp the ghoul’s painful erection. “Your Papa is inside you, little ghoul. How does it feel?”

Alpha moaned, his mouth still full of Omega’s cock. Omega grabbed a fistful of Alpha’s hair, reluctantly pulling him back. A strand of precum trailed back to his lips. “Like unison with the Unholy One, Papa!” He gasped, still stroking Omega. Papa leaned back, beginning to stroke Alpha’s cock more quickly.

“You’re going to come for me, little ghoul, in the name of Satan.” Papa grunted, pushing himself into Alpha with more force. He was keeping pace with his hand, sliding it down Alpha’s shaft as he thrusted inside him. Omega pushed Alpha’s head down onto his cock, causing the ghoul to tense and moan, his hole tightening around Papa’s cock. Alpha gagged, but the other ghoul did not relent. He squirmed helplessly against Papa, and his struggle only made the thrusts come faster.

Omega pulled back on the ghoul’s hair, and Alpha gasped for breath “Papa!” He wailed, thrusting back against his cock. “Fuck me, Papa!”

“You’re already so close, aren’t you?” He buried himself inside the ghoul with a resounding smack, and turned his attention to Alpha’s throbbing cock. “Come for me, beloved Alpha…” His hand grasped Alpha firmly, wrapping tightly around his shaft as he pumped it quickly. The sound of it alone was enough to drive Alpha over the precipice.

“Oh… Oh… Papa… Yes! I’m… Ah! Lucifer! Satanas!” Papa grinned wide, gently thrusting inside Alpha, hoping to prolong his orgasm.

“Yes, Alpha, come for me. Don’t stop…” Papa panted, himself ending closer and closer.

“Papa… Papa!” Alpha thrusted against the pope’s hand, cum shooting out of him in thick spurts, staining the couch. He half-collapsed between Omega’s legs, still on his knees as Papa stayed inside him. The ghoul whimpered helplessly, his words now becoming incoherent as pleasure washed over his entire body. Omega stared down at him, eyes widened, completely enthralled with his brother ghoul, shuddering and moaning.

Papa’s hands both moved to Alpha’s hips. He slammed into them with a groan, his pace growing faster and faster, his balls slapping rhythmically against Alpha’s thighs. Though he was still panting for breath, Alpha took Omega’s shaft back into his hand and gazed up at him dreamily. “Let me taste you, Brother… let me recieve your seed!”

Simply looking into Alpha’s eyes made Omega’s cock throb, but as Alpha buried his face in the ghoul’s lap, Omega’s head fell back helplessly. “Ja, Broder… Alpha…” The ghoul’s body jolted forward with each of Papa’s vigorous thrusts, and Omega found the feeling almost unbearable. Their eyes met over the body of the trembling ghoul, the object of their pleasure.

“Let us both… come inside your brother… Omega…” His breath was laboured as he slammed into the ghoul, though his pace began to slow. More than just exhausted, he was so close to the edge that his body was giving in utterly to the pleasure that gripped his body.

“Oh god, Papa…” Omega moaned, thrusting in unison with him as Alpha’s mouth enveloped him. “Alpha, my brother… unh… ah… a-ah… Alpha!” His body tensed. He couldn’t help but lean forward, his nails digging into Alpha’s scalp. He chanted the ghoul’s name through moans, pulling his head down a little further each time his lips slid down on Omega’s cock. Papa was watching them carefully, pacing himself, practiced enough to time his own release with Omega’s. It wasn’t easy to manage any amount of control while buried inside Alpha and watching his head bob up and down in the other ghoul’s lap. “Alpha!”

With Omega’s helpless wail, he emptied his load down Alpha’s throat. The willing ghoul swallowed hungrily, not stopping until he was sure not a drop had gone to waste. Papa’s thrusting slowed almost to a stop. He drew out his orgasm as long as he could stand it, and after a few slow throbs, he exploded inside the ghoul. His seed filled Alpha, and as he continued to thrust inside the ghoul, it oozed out around his shaft. “Oh Alpha…” The least vocal of the three men, he slumped over the ghoul, holding their bodies tightly together, softly moaning his ghouls’ names like a mantra.

The smells of sweat, semen, and licorice permeated the air. Papa was collapsed on top of Alpha, who was in turn collapsed in Omega’s lap. The ghoul stroked his brother’s hair lovingly as Alpha held him. They were all entangled, catching their breath amidst the bliss afforded them by release.

Papa was the first to rise, stuffing himself back into his leggings and making himself decent. “You did so well, Alpha.” He smiled warmly down at the ghoul, who turned to look up at him. “Do not be ashamed of your lust. It is a gift from our Father.” Alpha smiled in return.

***

Again, the bus door opened. “Papa?” One of the ghouls called out. “Omega?” It was Water, followed by Air and Earth, still unable to keep from drumming on his leg. No response. Water knit his brow and continued to walk through the bus. He squinted, catching a familiar scent in the air. Earth giggled behind him. As they made their way to the back, there were the three missing priests, curled up together on the couch, miraculously fully dressed. He didn’t want to disturb them, but couldn’t help but mumble something unkind in his native tongue. Water turned around and chuckled. “They’ve probably been in here the whole time.”

“Hey, they look cozy,” Earth remarked, gesturing to the couch. “Didn’t think we wanted a nap too?” He whined playfully.

“I’ll go get our driver…” Water walked around the other two ghouls, who flopped down next to each other on the couch opposite Papa.

With Water gone, Earth side-eyed the other ghoul. “Were they…?”

“Yes.” Air answered simply.

“Can we?” His eyes widened hopefully.

Air appeared to raise a brow beneath his mask, and placed his hand on Earth’s thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to Ghost for being my inspiration. I love you guys so much. This is a thing I do out of love and respect and I hope very much it isn't offensive to you.
> 
> Thank you to the talented Djavjr for the two fics that made me want to start adding to the Ghost fandom.


End file.
